combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
XM8
Is an assault rifle built by Heckler & Koch. It was first leaked through the Combat Arms EU website, where it sparked some major interest within the Nexon Forums. The XM8 was later released "early" on 01-24-11, during Combat Arms' first-ever 24-hour "Preview Sale". It was then officially released on 02-02-11. It was sold again for permanent for 18,675 NX as part of the Best of 2011 Sale. Overview The XM8 is lighter than the G36E. Its low recoil/spread and powerful damage (only 4 points below the G36E, 41) makes it very efficient in any type of combat. What it lacks in power, the XM8 makes up for with its high rate of fire and high portability. As far as recoil goes, it seems to be mostly upward which makes it easier to control than its predecessor. This enables it to be able to go full auto in scope at medium to long range. The spread recovery rate on the XM8 is like the FAMAS, which is very quick. Even though the XM8 has 4 points lower damage, they both have 3 shot kills at close range and a weak 3/strong 4 hit kill at a distance. Variants Trivia *The XM8 was one of the top-requested weapons on the forums. *It was the first gun to be featured in a preview sale. *This gun was the third gun to be on sale for permanent duration for a limited time. The first was the M1866, and then the XK-8 Tactical . *This is the first gun to have a permanent duration sale twice. *The description is misleading since the XM8 and the G36E have the same recoil. However, it is quite obvious the XM8 has a much faster recoil recovery and the pattern and kickback is not as severe. *If one looks at the weapon while it is reloading, they'd notice the safety selector switch is flat and not a 3-dimensional object. *The side of the rifle's scope states that it is a 4x rifle scope. *If looked at a third person view the XM8 on the right side will say XM8 backwards as "8MX". *If one purchased a XM8 for permanent during the Valentine's Day Weekend,they would get a Tiger Strider for 90 days; disappointing people who purchased the XM8 permanently during the Preview Sale. *This gun is sometimes referred to as the fish gun. (even though there is a fish gun in the game files) *On 01-24-11, an authorized Preview Sale allowed "trend-setters" to purchase the XM8 early on. The sale lasted for one day (01-24-11 through 01-25-11), starting and ending at 4:00 PM PST. *It was available for permanent duration in the Return of the Perms Sale 2 for 19,920 NX. Media XM8 fire.gif|The Fire Animation of the XM8 XM8 Reload.gif|The Reload Animation of the XM8 XM8 Sprint.gif|The Sprint Animation of the XM8 XM8 Scope.gif|The Scope Animation of the XM8 XM8_DRAW.jpg|XM8 being drawn thumb|left|300px Category:Weapon Category:Primary Category:NX Standard Weapon Category:NX Standard Assault Rifle Category:Perm Removed Category:Assault Rifles Category:Permanent